


A Yuletide Request

by Invisible206



Category: Loki (Marvel) Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Loki is helpful, M/M, Pansexual Friends, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: This is a sequel toPretty ThingsBut should work as a stand-alone.Fandral can’t stop thinking about his day in the woods with Loki.  He wonders what it would feel like to switch places. Loki is happy to show him!
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	A Yuletide Request

Fandral thought often about his trip to the forest with Loki. He was trying to figure out how to approach the dark Prince for a repeat. The prince’s lithe body and masculine scent had dominated his fantasies lately, he had to have more. 

The tavern woman underneath him began to moan louder. He was pulled from his thoughts- was she really that into it or did she just sense that she had lost his attention? 

“Yes, my lady, yes! Cum for me.” He said, thinking of Loki’s tight ass and alabaster skin and getting more aroused himself. She didn’t have to know what was fueling his lust. No one could know. He wasn’t ergi, he loved women. Women and Loki, at least for now. Who knew what the future would bring. 

Fandral closed his eyes as the woman finished underneath him. His memory of the Prince on all fours pushing him over the edge. 

He rolled off the tavern wench and spooned her comfortably. She sighed and nestled into his embrace. All the girls knew Fandral would treat them well, and they all knew he belonged to all of them. 

***  
It was time for the Yule festivities. Asgard would have a huge banquet that evening. The palace servants were hanging mistletoe and garlands of pine. A huge wreath was being built and the Yule log was being carved with intricate runes in preparation for the hearth.

Odin took special pride in the Yule festivals, the mortals celebrated him during Yule on Midgard. 

Fandral looked forward to the evening. He hoped he could discreetly catch the second prince’s attention. He had a special favor to ask and he imagined that Loki would be happy to help. 

The banquet hall was blazing with light and warmth. Young men surprised their intendeds under sprigs of mistiletoe with stolen kisses, pointing up to the plants as forgiveness. 

Boar and goats were roasted and served in abundance and mead and all forms of spirits flowed. 

Dancers circled the floor in brightly colored patterns, the women’s dresses were every color of the rainbow and the men’s almost as many. 

The Allfather and Allmother watched serenely over the festivities, smiling at their people.

The two princes danced with maiden after maiden, careful not to appear to have a favorite. 

Fandral had no shortage of dance partners, a brunette in a yellow dress giggled as he kissed her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

He surepticiously positioned himself and his partner in the same section of the dance floor as the green clad sorcerer prince. 

Loki was dressed in forest green silk and black leather, his curly black hair was tied back with a green velvet ribbon, but some strands had come loose and tickled his face as he and his partner twirled. 

Fandral was careful not to stare. He didn’t want to offend the pretty thing in his arms. She was very beautiful and shapely, on any other night he would be happy to follow her to her bed. Tonight he had other cravings, though, thoughts that invaded his mind at inopportune moments. Memories of Loki’s porcelain skin and the sight of him on all fours in front of him.

The warrior felt his trousers grow tight, and the brunette giggled and blushed. He smiled at her and pulled her hand to his mouth for a kiss as the music stopped and the musicians took a break. 

The brunette started to follow him, but he politely took his leave of her. She seemed disappointed, he’d make it up to her another night. 

Thor, Loki and the rest of the warriors three were standing at the edge of the dance floor, quenching their thirst with large tankards of mead. 

Fandral grabbed a tankard from a passing servant and gulped it down, looking around for another, which wasn’t far behind. He didn’t want to lose his courage. 

He couldn’t help wondering what Loki had felt as he plunged into him. He very clearly enjoyed it and Fandral was generally open for new experiences. He had been thinking of how it might feel to have Loki’s fat cock do the same to him. He just needed to get the sorcerer prince alone, and maybe get more mead into them both. 

But how to get Loki away from others hearing so that he could make his request. 

“Fandral you look strange!” Joked Thor

“I can’t quite put my finger on it,” Loki mused with a smirk and a wink. 

Volstagg laughed out loud and said “Your arms must be cold, Fandral, the only time I see you without a couple of ladies on them is during battle. Are you feeling OK?” The big, bearded redhead teased. 

Sif scrunched her nose and scoffed. 

“I am fine, sometimes a man needs some time with his shield mates.”

The others laughed and continued their conversations. Fandral decided to just ask Loki for a word alone. 

The Sorcerer nodded and walked away from the group, Fandral followed nonchalantly. 

Once he was in front of the prince he feared he would lose his nerve, he quickly drained the tankard in his hand and took a deep breath. 

“My Prince,” he bowed his head. “Loki, I wish to ask you a favor.” 

***  
Fandral walked alone down the dimly lit castle halls. There was the occasional servant or guard, but other than that it was empty. 

He finally arrived at the sorcerer prince's quarters and raised his hand to knock. The door swung open on its own before his knuckles touched the wood. 

Fandral walked into the cozy ante room. Loki was seated on a large couch, reading. Without the sorcerer looking up the large door slowly closed behind him. 

Loki put down the book and stood up. He had changed into a silky green loose tunic and trousers. His hair was no longer bound and framed his face in soft black curls. 

Fandral admired the sight,but a little tinge of fear-or was it just excitement, nagged at him. 

“You have nothing to worry about, Fandral, I have elaborate wards protecting my chambers. No one will interrupt, no one will remember seeing you in these hallways and no sounds will escape.”

The warrior smiled, a little nervous. 

Loki picked up a flask and poured a glass of strong mead and held it out, “Come, sit next to me.”

The warrior took the glass from his hand and sat down next to the sorcerer. He felt a sudden urge to leave- just excuse himself, he was mistaken, not in his right mind. He downed the mead quickly for courage. Loki smirked at him and reached for the flask to refill it. 

“Don’t be afraid, Fandral, you may stop us at any time.” Loki’s emerald eyes sparked intensely. 

“Will you think less of me for wanting this?” Fandral asked.

“Do you think less of me?” The Sorcerer countered. 

“Oh no, I think more of you, in fact. Too much almost.” 

Loki smiled and looked away. Fandral had never seen a genuine smile on the prince, he couldn’t help but mirror it. 

Fandral reached his hand out and turned Loki’s head to face him. He leaned in and kissed the sorcerer deeply. 

“Mmm... yes. I do think you are ready, Fandral. Relaxation is key, why don’t we start with a bath?” Loki got up and took the blond warrior by the hand. He led him into his bathing chambers. 

The large sunken tub was already filled. Loki pulled his tunic over his head and pulled off his trousers. He was already semi hard when he stepped into the deep tub. Fandral was a little slower to undress but joined him soon after. 

Loki poured some soap into his hands and started to lather the blond warrior up. His slippery soapy hands gliding smoothly over his body. 

Fandral was a little tense, but the soapy massage was hard to resist. 

“Lean over the side with your back to me.” Loki’s silky tone gave Fandral shivers as he complied.

Loki soaped up his back and his buttocks, lathering and rubbing every surface and crevice. Then he took a pitcher of water and rinsed all the soap away, caressing and massaging as he removed all the bubbles. 

Then he spread Fandral’s butt cheeks. The blond warrior gasped nervously as the sorcerer’s tongue touched his pink hole. 

Loki ‘s silver tongue circled and flicked before poking at Fandral’s tight entrance. Fandral’s breathing became heavy and his cock stiffened. The sorcerer started to stoke the blond man’s cock lightly. 

His finger joined his tongue and Loki slowly breached Fandral’s untouched hole. The warrior let out a shaky moan.

“Are you OK?” Loki’s breath on his ass made Fandral shiver with delight.

“Things are going very well, Loki, I think I’m ready for more.”

“Are you now, pet?” another finger squeezed past the muscular ring. Loki began to move his two fingers in and out.

”That feels so good, Loki, why have I waited so long to experience this?”

Loki stood up, fingers still in Fandral’s ass and whispered in his ear, ”Just wait until you feel my cock.”

”Another finger, Loki.” Fandral pushed his ass into Loki’s hand. The sorcerer laughed softly and complied. 

They played that way in the bath a little longer. Fandral was bent over the side of the tub and Loki gently pumped his three fingers in and out of his ass.

”I’m ready now, my prince.” Loki growled hungrily in response and pulled his fingers slowly, all the way out. 

”Let’s go to my bed.” Loki jumped out of the tub and took Fandral’s hand. With a flash of green, both men were dry.

Fandral laid on Loki’s huge green bed looking confused. ”Should I be on my back or on my knees?” he asked. 

”Whichever you want.” Loki opened a drawer in a nightstand and took out a vial of lube.

Fandral chose to lay on his stomach with his ass in the air. Loki grabbed a pillow and slid it under him to keep him propped up. Fandral let out a deep breath. 

”Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down.” the sorcerer said softly. There had been many times in the past where he would have delighted in hurting Fandral, but the way that the warrior had come to him and made himself vulnerable to him meant something. Few people in his life had ever shown Loki such trust.

Loki took his hard cock and slathered it with lube. He put more on his fingers and slid them one more time into Fandral’s ass to make sure that his hole would have enough lube. Then he pushed the head of his cock against the warrior’s prepared pink entrance.

He slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Fandral let out a groan. ”Are you OK?.”

”Yesss...” he hissed through his teeth. Loki smiled and pushed in another inch.

”Oh Norns, Loki, it hurts so good!” the blond warrior gasped and pushed against Loki’s cock, pushing it deeper inside of himself.

”That’s the way, pet, take my cock...” Loki breathed. He just stood still and let Fandral keep pushing against him until his pink hole swallowed his entire length. 

Loki began to pull out, almost freeing his head before gently pushing it back in. 

”I’m ready, Loki, fuck me as you please, my prince.” Loki was happy to oblige and started to thrust in and out. Fandral groaned wantonly.

”It's a good thing I have wards that keep sound from escaping this chamber. You are loud enough that the kitchen staff would know what's happening to you, Fandral. Don’t stop, pet, say my name.” Loki gave him a particularly hard thrust to punctuate his command.

”Lloooh kiiii!!” the blond warrior screamed as his cock released his seed and spurted onto the pillow he was laying on. 

The sound of his scream and the orgasmic pulsing of his sphincter sent Loki over the edge. With a moan of his own he released deep into Fandral, his cock throbbing in the warm aftermath. 

Loki rested in Fandral’s back for a moment. Then he got up and waved his hand and the two men were clean again. Another flash of green and they were both clothed. 

Fandral got up off the bed and stood face to face with Loki, his face glowing and his eyes sparkling. The sorcerer took a breath and smirked. 

Without a word the two men walked to the door. Loki used his magic to cause it to open. 

”No one will remember seeing you in this hallway, Fandral,” Loki assured the warrior. 

Fandral smiled, ”Thank you, Loki, ” and with that he quickly walked back towards the ballroom, hoping that the brunette in the yellow dress he had danced with earlier might be willing to take him home with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the  
> [The Twelve Days of Smutness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Twelve_Days_of_Smutness/works)


End file.
